Earth Angel
by GwenStacy
Summary: This was called preparing for the worst, and it was what Chad did. In places where he had to count on himself though—Chad Dylan Cooper knew he could put all the money on that. Sonny. Chad.
1. Lipstick and Dipsticks

**Earth Angel**

**Author **Indigo Willowsun

**Disclaimer **Umm…SWAC does not belong to me. Christmas gift, anyone? Ah! And I took license on how to spell 'Koko Moko Koko'. Seems more fashion-y.

**Rating **PG (_mild __language_)

**Summary **Chad the Jerk gets a visit from someone very…special…to consult him about his lack of kindness.

**Notes **Hey!I'm the new kid on the block. Friends, this is my first fic in a long time, and my past is actually in Gilmore Girls (oh Literati!) I'm just a big sucker for that sexual tension, will they, won't they, love/hate, made for one another kind of crap writers like to feed girls like me. I mean, my favorite show (besides Sonny with a Chance…) is BONES. Number one, baby, and that chemistry is thick. Anyway, I like SWAC, because I believe it is the best thing to come out of the Disney mill since 'Even Stevens' or, uh, just 'Phineas and Ferb'. Oh, wait, remember that special…Camp Bug or Camp…something about a real summer camp and it was like a reality show from the 90s. I was hooked! Again (!) anyway, I like this show.

Groovy!

INDIGOOOOOO

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Lipstick and Dipsticks**

* * *

"I hate Chad Ding-dong Pooper Scooper!" cried Tawni as she angrily strode into the prop house. She collapsed dramatically on the couch between Nico and Grady.

Grady, who was eating a corndog, paused to ask, "Who's that? He must be new, cause' that name will defiantly be changed before Hollywood is through with him. Did you know Elton John was—"

"She meant Chad Dylan Cooper, you idiot," clarified Nico while grabbing Grady's corndog. He took a big bite. "What'd he do now?"

Tawni moaned into a pillow. "What doesn't Chad do? He ruins lives! He's a life ruiner!"

"We know that. Why are you so upset?"

"Because. _Everyone _knows how much I love my Koko Moko Koko lipstick."

Grady nodded. "Yea, you go crazy without it."

"I just go a little koko without my moko," she puffed, "Like I was saying, I love my lipstick, and Marshall always as a carton of extra tubes in his office. Well! Apparently they were being moved to some new location, when the Mackenzie Falls gang led by the devil himself stumbled upon my lipstick."

"So…Chad is now wearing your makeup? And he looks prettier than you?" asked Nico slowly.

Tawni screeched, "No! And a BIG no! No way! No one is prettier than me, not even me. I mean the inner me. Like, the outer me is pretty, but the other me, the me in me; she is not as pretty as the me right here. I am pretty! Chad is so ugly that he and his crew drew squares on big pieces of paper with my property, and called it 'modern art'. He said I wasn't intellectual enough to understand. And I looked up that word! He is so wrong. Not only am I pretty, but I'm pretty smart too!"

Sonny walked in at that moment wearing an ill-fitting Grecian gown with stains. Their next sketch had something to do with Greek gods, the movie Grease, and greasy food. She laughed at the last thing Tawni said. "Ha! Pretty and pretty smart! Ha ha. That is really clever and funny—oh what turned all you smiles…into uh…crocodiles? no…long miles…nail files? Ugly hair styles?"

"Ok stop!" her female co-star yealled. "Sonny, this is hard to say, but you're not all that funny."

This made the always bright Sonny giggle. It rhymed.

"Sonny, Tawni had her Koko Moko Koko stolen by Mackenzie Falls kids, and they used it to make modern art," Nico reiterated.

"Oh, how nice. Recycling."

"No!" shrieked Grady, "not nice. Mean. They STOLE it, and upset Tawni, and crushed our dignity." His cell phone at that exact moment started to ring. The ring tone was that old Rod Stewart song, _If you think I'm sexy, and you want my body…_ He quickly turned it off. "That is a classic song! I am not embarrassed!" Turning in his seat, Grady re-dialed and held the phone to his ear. "MOM!"

Everyone looked away from him in disgust. Yea. Dignity.

"Moving on to me. What are we going to do about this?" inquired Tawni.

Nico muttered, "If only Zora didn't have the day off. She could have totally thought of something."

"Something that would have made everyone more upset and no peace would have been achieved between feuding sides," stated Sonny calmly. "Look, Tawni, I will go talk to Chad and ask him to apologize…or at least pay for some new Koko Moko Koko sticks. Alright? I'll be back in a jiffy!"

With that and a gigantic, optimistic smile, Sonny turned on her heel and strutted out of the room with purpose.

* * *

Walking into the Falls studio is like walking into a dark, dank pit full of man-eating vipers. Some visitors even claim to have heard some of the cast members hissing at them. That was, of course, if they even made it through the double mahogany doors past the beefy ex-Ultimate Fighter onto the set.

It was no different for Sonny, only…it was like she didn't even notice. The security guard at the door let her through, because of a small special request a certain actor put in via a handwritten note. It had said,

_To Mr. T,_

_Let the smiley brunette with the dimple on her chin in. She is my cousin. I know she looks like that girl from SoRandom!, but she is not. I don't hang with Randoms. Seriously, I'm CDC. Remember, the __cute__ girl…cousin…mine…is allowed in._

_Request from,_

_the one and only CHAD DYLAN COOPER_

With that in order Sonny never had any trouble barging into the Falls—even when she was wearing a greasy sheet. Passing the actors from the show with not even a glance, she found the actor she needed lying in a hammock drinking iced tea. The hammock was being held up by two camera men.

"Chad!"

"Sonny! How's my lovely lady?"

"I'm not your lady, Chad," she said venomously. She really didn't mean to start the conversation like that, honestly, but with Chad it was like there was no other way.

Chad seemed unfazed by her tone. "You're right. My lady would have much better manners, and" he glimpsed over at her and gave her a supercilious once over, "better attire."

"I'm not the one wearing the khaki pants with pleats."

"I'm not the one wrapped in a filthy bed sheet."

"I'm not the one wearing a boring tie!"

"I'm not the one barefoot!"

"I'm not the one in the _sweater vest!_"

Chad gave a gasp. He tried to sit up in the hammock, but it kept lurching forward and back, threatening to chuck him out and spill his tea. After struggling for a minute, and Sonny just looking at him amused, Chad awkwardly made it on solid ground where he proceeded to gulp the rest of tea down, dramatically wipe his mouth, and point accusingly at Sonny while saying, "You are talking to Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper makes this sweater vest!"

"Makes it what? In style?"

"Oh that is it, Munroe! You can insult my show all you want, but I draw the line at my wardrobe…and my face!"

Sonny smirked at how worked up he was getting. Sure it was a dweeby sweater vest, but he was right. Chad Dylan Cooper really wore it well. Not that she would EVER tell him that, lest she wanted to have him hang it over her head for all eternity.

"Look Chad, I'm not really mad, but Tawni is kinda sad, cause' the Mackenzie Falls kids are bad, so be a good lad, and make her glad."

"Did you just rhyme many times in a row?" he asked bemused.

Sonny chuckled, "Yea…I worked on it while I was walking over here."

"Well, is this about her lipstick, cause' I'm not really a dipstick, and I really like cheese sticks, and also I love chopsticks."

The girl standing in front of him just gave him a look. "Chad."

"What?"

"You just said 'stick' a bunch of times."

"So?"

"That didn't really rhyme."

"Yes it did," Chad griped.

Sonny shook her head, "Not really, Chad, but good try."

Chad tried not to look too defeated, but in all honesty he wanted to really impress Sonny with his improv. skills. (He heard it was really important in comedy.) It was only in that moment did he realize he had none. To cover up his discomfiture, he lay back into his hammock giving Sonny a cocky look. "So what was this all about again, Zeus?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tawni is really hurt that you and all the Mackenzie Falls people stole her Koko Moko Koko lipsticks, and drew with them like they were crayons. You know how much she loves her lipstick. I think she loves it more than she loves…well…me, for instance. I am at the bottom of the list and KMK is at the very top. All I want, Chad, is for you and your crew to go apologize. Or better yet! Buy her some new tubes!"

As she gabbed, Chad didn't listen too much of it. He heard Tawni (but then quickly forgot about her), you, like, you, loves, me, all I want, Chad, is you.

"Sonny—why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? I want to help her. She is upset and she is my friend. Sorta."

"Hmm."

"'Hmm.' That's it?!"

His cold blue eyes flickered over to her. "What else do you want?"

"For you to apologize!" Sonny cried exasperated. Really, this boy was a hard egg to crack.

"For what? For making art? I am an artist Sonny, a sensitive, beautiful soul who cannot be denied. What is Tamie? A frenemy who keeps you at the bottom of her list?"

Sonny grabbed the edge of the hammock and yanked at it. Chad fell tumbling out. "It doesn't matter where I am on the list. At least she has a list! You, Chad Dylan Cooper, are a cold hearted _boy_ with no Love list at all!"

With that and a glowering, pouty frown, Sonny turned on her heel and strutted out of the room fuming in anger.

* * *

_There it is! The set up! What happens next? I know, but you'll just have to tune in to find out. But please RSVP at the review button to let me know what you think of this shindig!_


	2. Silk and Satin

**Earth Angel**

**Author **Indigo Willowsun

**Rating **PG (_mild __language_)

**Summary **You know how in the movies when an angelic being comes to earth there are eyeball busting white lights and shimmering music made up of voices from above, along with a well place breeze that lifts and tousles their golden hair? Yea. No. That was not the way it happened in Chad's dressing room. Sonny. Chad.

**Notes **I'm really enjoying myself writing this. I have a very distinct writing style normally, so just to let go and be goofy is quite fun. Usually, I'm thinking 'first thought, best thought', flow and rhythm and rhyme, movement across words so dancing stars can tremble in the night. ;)

This is my second angelic story. It is much happier than my first considering that was about death and murder and pain. I loved that story…

Far Out!

INDIGOOOOOO

* * *

**Chapter 2- Satin and Silk**

* * *

What Chad Dylan Cooper was unaware of was that when Sonny went back to 'Chuckle City' and told Tawni straight away, truthfully, that she had failed at her mission of making everything okay, that Sonny felt like total crap. He assumed she was just a little ticked at him like always. He didn't know that he really had upset her. All she wanted was a simple apology for someone else. Sonny was just trying to make someone else's day better, but as aforementioned—she was fruitless—and she really liked fruit.

Chad enjoyed fruit also. He was eating kiwis at his dressing room vanity when SHE appeared.

You know how in the movies when an angelic being comes to earth there are eyeball busting white lights and shimmering music made up of voices from above, along with a well place breeze that lifts and tousles golden hair?

Yea. No. That was not the way it happened in Chad's dressing room. Instead, SHE simply appeared sitting on the floor behind him and SHE smelled really, really delicious. The scent must have been dripping out of her pores—musk, flowers, and…what was it?...ice? It filled the room capturing the threads of all the fabric, lying on the hard surfaces, and dancing its way past the boy's eyelids, lips, and nose. It made him turn his head.

"Ah!"

SHE mimicked him throwing her hands up in mock surprise and opening her lovely mouth up wide.

Her smell was intoxicating making Chad slur, "Who…you? Are…do I know…you?"

SHE shook her head daintily.

"Is that? Is that you Sonny?" he asked sleepily. His head hit the back of the seat before his visitor could even do anything. His breathing slowed as he dozed.

SHE stared at him intently while he slept.

* * *

Chad wasn't foolish when asking if the heavenly creature was Sonny Munroe. The creature resembled Sonny to a point of absurdity. SHE had the same thick, dark locks and chocolate upturned eyes. They had the same bone structure and body type. If SHE smiled, there would be no difference between her Sonny, because her smile was just as dazzling and eye-catching.

But it wasn't just that. Oh no.

Dressing in a draped egg-cream dress, SHE looked like she was wearing the dry-cleaned silk satin version of Sonny's grease soaked dish rag. It had little bronze leafed brooches pinned here and there to keep it set. They matched the bronze and cherry blossom flower pins that adorned her hair which looked as if it had been all up at one point, but had slowly, gracefully drooped leaving pieces of hair to fall in their own accord. It was a, I've-been-lying-in-a-field-of-flowers, effect that one could suppose SHE had been doing just before she appeared behind Chad Dylan Cooper in his dressing room.

* * *

Chad woke up gazing into a pair of eyes that were wide and innocent looking. His nose was grazing another nose, and he could still catch a strand of fragrance floating. It wasn't helping him clear his hazy brain. The eyes he gaped into blinked. That was enough for him. Chad sat up straight in his chair, back popping into normal alignment, and rubbed his temples.

SHE kneeled waiting patiently for him.

Finally set, Chad looked back at his guest. He kept on looking on her. In fact, he stared at her for quite a few minutes before chuckling nervously, "Very funny, Munroe. Did you think you could trick me? Did you, Sonny? Did you really?"

If it had been the real Sonny she would have been easily charmed by his words, but this was not the 'real' Sonny. SHE frowned at him.

"Well," Chad started uneasily, "you must have taken a shower, because you smell better than usual." Being a teenaged boy, he naturally flowed into the thought of his 'enemy' being in the shower which he tried to shake out of his head after realizing what he was imagining.

SHE arched an eyebrow as if knowing exactly what the deal was.

"You're hair looks okay. It doesn't look flat."

_Pause. _

"Mine looks great today, too, but when doesn't it?"

_Pause._

"Did you clean your dress for me?"

_Pause._

"Of course not, that's stupid; I don't know why I said that. Don't get any funny ideas, Munroe."

SHE grinned a very pretty grin at him, and he sighed in relief. "I was getting a little weired out there. I, uh, have to go film, so…bye Sonny." Chad fled the room so fast he almost collided with Marta.

"Hey! CDC! I was just going over to your room to tell you something." She stopped at that and looked at him dumbly.

"What did you want to tell me?" Chad asked annoyed.

"Oh! Yea!" she said brightly. She was nice—just a little slow. "Those guys from Random, Rico and Granny, stopped me in the hall to tell me to tell you that the second they saw you, you were going to pay. They said that it was really uncool how you blew off Sonny, and that she hadn't left her room since she talked to you. Her and Tawni are wallowing and watching 'Pretty in Pink'."

"What?" cried Chad confused.

"Well…those guys from Random, Rico and Granny, stopped me in the hall to tell me to tell—"

"No! Geez, I get that. Never mind, I have stuff to do." He turned back, slightly panicked, to his room and tried to calm himself as he shuffled over. _That has to be Sonny. It looks like Sonny. She is Sonny. Who else could it be? Damn, I had drool on my chin this whole time. _

As he opened the door he heard a faint, trickling giggle—like Sonny's, but with the volume turned down low—and peeking in, he saw the visitor sitting where he had sat, twirling in the chair while trying to apply his makeup. Um…yea…he had make up. So what? He was in show biz.

SHE looked very beautiful, but he wasn't thinking of her per se.

* * *

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

Sonny smiled slightly at the genuineness of Tawnie's gratitude.

"No problem."

* * *

_End Chapter 2._

_TELL me what you think! _


	3. Freaks and Feathers

**Earth Angel**

**Summary **Beside him sat what he assumed to be a hallucination brought about stress of his demanding job and a frustrating workplace relationship. Sonny. Chad.

**Notes **I think Demi Lovato needs new friends. I barely looked up some info on her, and seriously? Jac? Really, Demi? Really? I don't know. I hang out with a less than sweet crowd, but I make sure they are the most genuine people. That's how I make friends. I pick the people who strike me as most genuine. Well…thanks for the reviews & enjoy.

Neat-o!

INDIGOOOOOO

**Previously** Mackenzie Falls steals Tawni's lipstick, Tawni upset, Sonny tries to fix, Chad a jerk, sweater vests, fight, Sonny sad, Chad has mysterious being appear in his room, and I spell Tawni's name wrong at the very end…

* * *

**Chapter 3- Freaks and Feathers**

* * *

Chad sat on his personally selected sofa. He had chosen it on its perfect firmness, the modern and elegant shape, and the fact that it was the color of his eyes. Precisely. He made sure.

Beside him sat what he assumed to be a hallucination brought about by the stress of his demanding job and a frustrating workplace relationship. SHE sat placidly beside him flipping through the latest issue of 'Tween Weekly'. SHE pointed him out every time she came across one of his many photos. Chad just nodded weakly. He had no idea what to do, and was contemplating the idea of visiting the hospital, but then remembered that there were actual _sick _and _dying_ people there. Gross.

That was when SHE gasped and began squirming in her seat. Chad glanced over at her expecting a particularly handsome photo of him, but instead came face to face with a flattering headshot of Sonny Munroe on one of those pull out poster things that usually had his face gracing it. First, a shot jealousy moved through him that she got the pullout this issue, but it was quickly replaced with amusement as his little friend stared at him with her large eyes. SHE shook the magazine in his face slapping the page with her fingers. Impatient with his lack of acknowledgement, SHE skipped over to his mirror and peered deeply into it. SHE checked back and forth between the mirror image of herself and the picture of Sonny.

After pulling at her eyes, squashing her nose, and gently pinching her lips, SHE seemed satisfied with the conclusion that she and the girl on the paper looked like one another.

"That's Sonny Munroe." What was he doing talking to his hallucination?

Chad's hallucination talked back…or chirped. That is what it sounded like. SHE garbled very sweetly trying to communicate something. Her eyes were bright and expressive, but Chad wasn't getting the message.

"You're much prettier."

SHE beamed, biting her lip, and quieted down. Her eyes fluttered about the room as if unable to settle on one thing.

"Did I embarrass you? I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper can make any girl swoon. Even imaginary ones, so it's totally okay if you're self-conscious. The ladies just can't handle—"

SHE pushed her fingers against his lips to shush him. Chad was taken aback and looked at her like she was crazy. Pointing at herself first, she then pointed at Chad. SHE repeated the motion.

"You love me?"

Rolling her eyes, SHE pointed to the sky, then back to herself, then to him.

"You came from the sky. Are you some weird bird girl? I don't see wings."

With the mention of wings SHE clapped. Instantaneously, out of her back and out of the folds of fabric, fluttered out a tiny tuft if silken strands that looked like feathers. That tuft folded out as if unfurling out of nothing, unfurling again and again like an accordion until a pair very large wings flapped gently behind his must-be-a-HALLUCINATION.

Chad scrambled into the farthest reaches of his sofa with his jaw dropped.

"A bird girl! Oh my god!" He hooted illogically. "Oh holy mother of—this can't be real. You are not real!"

SHE chirped again patting his knee.

"A bird!"

It seems that Chad offended her in some way, because out of no where she slapped him and shook her finger in his face. _No, no! _Holding her hands above her head, SHE looked up at the ceiling and sang very softly. The song had no words, but coated the very air with golden iridescent melody.

With his tongue thick and filmy with gold fog, Chad finally got it.

"Angel."

SHE stopped her singing abruptly and gave her full attention to Chad. He stared at her dumbly.

"Angel?"

The Angel shrieked with delight and giggled into her wings.

"You're an Angel?"

SHE pointed at him again for the billionth time.

"You're my Angel?"

Chad's Angel blushed.

* * *

At the So Random! studio lot two girls, one brunette and one blond, lay crying their eyes out. They had finished 'Pretty in Pink' and moved on to 'Moulin Rouge'. They were at the part where Ewan McGregor's character Christian is jealous over Satine and the Duke. All the Moulin Rouge whores and men start to tango, the whole thing climaxing into—a flood of tears from teenage girls in a dark dressing room.

Sonny got up and pressed the pause button on her laptop. She sniffled a little before sitting back down.

"Why'd ya do that?" a watery Tawni asked.

"Because. I have a question."

Tawni sat up also not caring for once that her hair was sticking up a little funny. Without her Koko Moko Koko, how could she even think about being pretty? "Speak before I don't want to listen."

Sighing, Sonny whispered, "Don't you wish you had someone who sang you silly little love songs and danced with you on rooftops and got jealous at the very thought of another man touching you (even if you are a _courtesan_)?" She paused before grinning. "Someone looked just as handsome as Ewan McGregor and had that artistic, bohemian spirit inside of him—a sensitive, beautiful soul that just cannot be denied?"

They sighed in unison—_Yea…_

* * *

"God sent me a guardian angel? I ask him for money, fame, girls, cool cars—" Chad finished his thoughts smirking, "I guess he saw I already had all that stuff,"

The Angel cooed.

"You're really cute. I kinda like that you can't talk. You just listen to me."

The Angel groaned.

"Oh, I get it. You're supposed to teach me a lesson and blah blah blah. Let's just start off with your name. Hello, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but I guess you knew that. What is you're name?"

Cocking her head the side, SHE shrugged and played with a loose stand of hair timidly.

"Aww. You poor, pathetic thing, you don't have name?" Chad thought about it for a few seconds before slowly saying, "I can call you Sonny, since, you know, you kinda resemble her if you just squint and tilt your head a little bit. I'll call you Angel Sonny."

Angel Sonny smiled. They sat together like that for a while stupidly smiling at each other, Angel Sonny's wings flapping ever so slightly causing her fragrance to swirl around Chad's head, so he could only think about good things as he stared into those deep, lovely almond eyes that sparked and glimmered until he was roped into their constellations and…

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chad internally smacked himself. He had to get it together. This wasn't the 'real' Sonny (not that _her_ eyes were sparkly and glimmer-y), nor was this even a real girl—this was an Angel sent from the Man upstairs himself.

* * *

_End Chapter 3._

_The angel is based off a character in a 80s/possibly early 90s movie where this guy finds a fallen angel and becomes in love with her. The angel could not talk and was very childlike. I saw it on Showtime which I watch all the time, but not _**after hours**_**…**_

_**Honey, please let me know what you're thinking at these moment. **_


	4. Dames and Dipped Strawberries

**Earth Angel**

**Summary **This was called preparing for the worst, and it was what Chad did. (In places where he had to count on himself though—Chad Dylan Cooper knew he could put all the money on that.) Sonny. Chad.

**Notes **This is a Chad/Sonny story, alright. Angel Sonny is just getting us to that point. I won't pull an 'Angels in America' on you and make the Angel Sonny and Chad have weird sex. Trust me… That scene was way cool though (eight vaginas! (the angel of America, did have)), and oh how I love Prior Walter. Gorgeous gay man!

Dy-no-mite!

INDIGOOOOOO

**Previously** Chad figures out his visitor is an angel, she chirps, Sonny and Tawni dream about the day they meet a man who is perfect…

* * *

**Chapter 4- Dames and Dipped Strawberries

* * *

**

Footsteps seemed to thunder down the hallway. They couldn't go back

the way they came, but there was no where to hide, and whomever was coming was making their way fast.

Angel Sonny's mouth was in a constant 'o' shape not because she herself was frightened of being seen, but because of Chad's paranoia of someone seeing them together and immediately realizing that the figure next to Chad was some divine being.

The person approaching was revealed to be Mr. Condor talking on his Bluetooth device. He was scanning something on his Blackberry at the same time.

Chad turned to Angel Sonny to tell her to stay calm, but glared when he saw that she just stood there, shaking slightly with her hands over her eyes. "That's stupid. He's going to see you an—"

"Afternoon Chad."

The boy whirled around and immediately put on his I'm-gunna-charm-my-boss-off-his-ass smirk. "Hey! Mr. Condor, sir. I'm digging the tie. Sonny here thi—"

Mr. Condor waved a hand. "I need a favor, Cooper, and by favor I mean order. Tomorrow, my sweet dumpling of a daughter Dakota will be here at the studio. Take a long lunch break and treat her to a picnic at the _Sawson's Creek _outdoor set."

Chad smiled weakly and chuckled, "Ha…hu…"

"Good man, Cooper. I liked last week's episode."

Angel Sonny uncovered her eyes as Mr. Condor continued his walk down the hall, and when he abruptly turned back, either Chad or Angel Sonny let out a quiet shriek. It really could have been either of them.

"And Chad…oh, hello Sonny," he said surprised, "I didn't see you there before. You look gorgeous in that gown…_ugly it up or you won't get any laughs_. Cooper, make sure you have chocolate dipped strawberries. Special request from the special little lady. Good day you two."

Once Condor was out of hearing range, Chad spat, "Chocolate dipped strawberries! Picnics!" In a high, mimicking voice he continued his tantrum, "I'm Dakota and I get my daddy to scare people into doing what he says which includes getting the hottest guy in town, Chad Dylan Cooper, to take to me to lunch even if," his voice returned to normal as he said, "I'm only nine! She's nine years old and she wants me to feed her chocolate dipped strawberries. I shouldn't have to; I'm CHAD DYLAN COOPER, dammit! Am I right?"

All he got in response was a growling stomach. Angel Sonny smiled sheepishly at him. That was got them into all this. She had freaked at the sounds coming from her middle, and Chad had explained to her that it meant she was hungry. He should have just gotten someone to bring them something, but all he had wanted to do was get out of that dressing room and clear his head. With any luck, Angel Sonny would disappear before they even reached the cafeteria.

"So. The covering your eyes trick really does work?"

Angel Sonny nodded demurely.

"Fine."

Chad half expected to hear a 'fine!' back, but that is also half expecting not to, so when no frustrated voice countered him he wasn't all that disappointed.

This was called preparing for the worst, and it was what Chad did. (In places where he had to count on himself though—Chad Dylan Cooper knew he could put all the money on that.)

* * *

"Sit down, right here. And don't draw any attention to yourself," Chad ordered in a quiet voice. "Oh, and DON'T talk to anyone. If they talk to you, smile. Don't do your little bird speak."

Leaving Angel Sonny at the table worried him, and every few steps he'd whirl around and make sure she was doing exactly what he had said.

"AH HA!"

She waved at him her delicate fingers dancing. Sonny didn't wave that way! She waved with her whole hand like a princess. Someone might notice that! Someone, other Chad, must've observed her hand waving technique!

Waving back at her with his exaggerated cupped hand method, he hoped she'd get a clue. He didn't notice the peculiar looks he was getting from the cafeteria audience. This is what they saw:

CDC walking in with a beautiful Sonny Munroe.

Chad pulling out her chair for her.

Chad talking softly and urgently close to her face.

Chad turning around again and again to 'gaze' back at Sonny.

Sonny waving flirty to Chad.

Chad waving like a maniac back at Sonny.

If only they knew the _real _story.

"Can I have two bowls of chow mien?"

The lunch lady gave him a quizzical eye (that is not plural considering this was the lunch lady with the one eye), "One bowl coming right up, and two bowls if you give me the scoop about you and Sonny. My husband thrives off the gossip I get out of this place."

Chad grimaced, "You have a husband?—ok never mind. What do you mean, "you and Sonny"? I don't care about Sandy."

"Then why is Sandy staring at you from her chair, across from your chair, which is at the same table? Is this other chow mien for her?" asked the lunch lady withholding the goods.

"Oh! That?" Chad laughed loudly and said in a booming fake whisper dripping with charm, "I'm doing that girl a favor. She's infatuated with me. That's right. I find it sort of creepy, but I'm a nice, sensitive guy. I thought I'd take her to lunch and make her day…week…well, to be honest I'd say this will probably be the best day of her sad, unfunny life."

The lunch lady with the one eye gasped, "Why! Chad Dylan Cooper, you are a humanitarian. I always knew you were a special boy, but this—this proves it. Wait till my sister-in-law hears about this! Here's your order and take a few eggrolls too."

Chad gave his million dollar grin working in every ounce of faux thankfulness he had and walked away with his prize on a tray.

That's how he rolled, baby.

* * *

"Sonny?" hesitantly asked Nico peering into a dim, musty smelling room. He heard two voices singing and saw a small lamp casting shadowy figures against a wall. "Tawni?"

"_We can be heroes,_

_forever and ever!" _sang two intertwining voices in sad, but strong warbles.

Nico stepped inside. Stealthily he moved towards the shadows. "You guys?"

"_We can heroes,_

_just for one day!"_

Tawni was dressed in a dramatic, floor sweeping red dress, while Sonny was wearing a debonair suit with a top hat at her feet. They clasped each other's hands as they sang into each others eyes (well, Tawni into the reflection of herself in Sonny's eyes) and twirled slowly encased in the heat stroked colored world of Baz Luhrman's _Moulin Rouge_!

"Uh…hello? Man, this whole Koko Moko Koko deal has really messed with ya'lls heads. You know that right?"

In one swift motion the two girls whirled in shock to face the intruder and seamlessly ripped off a pretty hair clip and fake goatee.

"Nico? What are—"Sonny put a hand over her chin, "OW!"

"What she's trying to say is…Nico? What are you doing in here?" cried Tawni.

"I, uh, came to, uh, oh hell no! I can't think without you two explaining yourselves first!"

Sonny sighed. She'd been doing that a lot today. "We wanted to pretend that we were in a musical love story with Ewan McGregor. I, of course, had to be the boy…"

"Well, duh. We couldn't have two girls! I certainly don't roll that way."

"Which way?" asked Nico scratching his head.

"The two girl way!" Tawni spelled out. She continued carefully as if what she was going to say miffed her, "And, plus, Sonny looks really great in red and I couldn't run the risk of her being a prettier Satine."

"Aww, really Tawni?" grinned Sonny. "Shucks. You look great in red too."

"I know."

While this exchange occurred Nico went over and flipped the light switch. The pair gasped and shielded themselves from the harsh fluorescent lighting.

"Oh! Fluorescent!" sobbed Tawni.

The brunette blindly tried to find the couch. "My eyes…melting…"

Nico rolled his eyes at the girls' dramatics. "According to the Tween Weekly online blog, Chad and Sonny are an item, stupidly nicknamed 'Channy', and were apparently spotted in the studio cafeteria today getting cozy," he drawled.

"What!?" Sonny shouted.

"Sonny!" Tawni bawled, "How could you? How could you betray me for the evil Duke? I trusted you. I thought I meant more to you than this!"

"Tawni, I've been with you all day."

Tawni quieted down and blinked a few times, "Oh yea."

"Who could have confirmed such lies?" asked Sonny heatedly.

Nico shrugged. "I dunno. It wasn't Chad, because then they would have quoted him. Here it just says 'onlookers'."

She huffed. "Well, those 'onlookers' need to update their prescriptions, because who ever was having a cozy lunch with Chad Dylan Cooper was certainly NOT Sonny Munroe." Sonny added a head shake to prove it. "And I mean, certainly NEVER Sonny Munroe."

They all looked quietly at their shoes, slippers, and bare feet (Tawni had pink fuzzy slippers, Sonny was in Mary Jane heels, and Nico for some reason was the one barefooted).

After that awkward moment of silence, Tawni finally spoke up. "Well, if it wasn't Sonny, but everyone is so sure it was…then who was it really?"

* * *

_I finished this chapter and looked back at my author's note and realized that must be one of the awkward author's notes you've ever read. _

_sorry._

_**Sweetheart, yes, you. **_

_**Sing me something nice **_

_**in the form of a review. **_


End file.
